You Give Me Love
by ForPony39
Summary: An unexpected evening in the company of a pirate. Well, it's one way for Emma to spend a Saturday night. Fourth installment of the You Give Me... series!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Decided I would do something fluffy to sooth my brain - a very slight (emphasis on very) chance the rating might change. other than that - enjoy the continued entanglement of our favorite pirate and savior!**

**...**

Emma grabbed the two paper grocery bags from the back seat of the yellow bug, one in each arm before turning and kicking the door closed behind her. It had been a long day and she was already fantasizing how good it was going to feel to kick off her shoes, change into some flannel PJ's and pour herself a glass of wine. Maybe she'd watch a movie, listen to some music, definitely cook good food for a late night supper - it was the weekend after all. Emma was a tiny bit disappointed she was going to be alone for yet another Saturday night, what with everyone else busy and Henry at a sleepover. She kicked the apartment building door open and slid inside, climbing the stairs as she absently thought that she could still find some enjoyment in another quiet evening. She let out a weary exhale at the thought, looking up from her contemplative study of her feet and froze. Sitting at the top of the stairs not five feet in front of her, wearing that black leather coat of his with the shiny tassels and elbows resting casually on his knees sat Hook. A slow smile spread across his face when he saw she'd noticed him at last, bright blue eyes lighting up as he took her in.

"Hey beautiful," He greeted her with a grin, making no move to get up and out of her way.

"Hook, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma demanded with an exasperated sigh. It had barely been a day since the clothes stealing, town hall fiasco. She thought she'd at least get two before he retaliated. And yes - she had no doubt what so ever that was exactly why he was here.

"Do I not merit the privilege of visits to your home yet?" he asked slyly.

"You don't visit, you break in," Emma told him, shifting the grocery bags in her arms for a better grip, "which leaves me wondering why you're waiting for me at the top of the stairs instead of inside."

He gave her that shrug of his that could mean everything and nothing.

"Perhaps I couldn't wait that long to see you."

"Riiiiight," Emma smirked "You couldn't pick my new lock could you?"

"Honestly love, did you enchant the bloody thing?" he asked by way of admission, just a little frustration by his failure showing on his face. _Officially worth every penny _Emma thought chuckling, stepping over and around him to make her way to the apartment. She felt him smoothly get up to follow her.

"How's your ship?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Currently housing a flock of shit hawks, my thanks for that," he answered sarcastically. She very nearly bust out laughing, she'd never heard anyone call seagulls 'shit hawks' before.

"Well then," she said, still trying to smother her laughter as turned around to face Killian.

"I assume you're here to retaliate?"

Hook raised an eyebrow, "for recompense actually,"

"Ha!" Emma almost snorted "you're funny."

"Not money, I require lodgings until the havoc you've wreaked on my ship can be dealt with." Emma stared at him blankly for a moment while he gave her a meaningful look, rugged face barely concealing that mischievous spark in his eyes.

"Annnnd the funny just keeps on coming."

"Least you can do lass."

"You're not staying with me Hook," Emma told him firmly, turning her back on him.

"You would leave me at the mercy of a cold night with no where to go?" he pouted, watching her put one of her bags down so she could fiddle with her keys.

"Don't be such a drama queen, you can rent a room from Granny," Emma pointed out reasonably.

"Alas, I've no money," he said with a dramatic sigh, laying it on thick. She rolled her eyes at the door in front of her.

"Right, just all that _useless_ gold of yours."

His hand reached over her shoulder to press against the door as he leaned in.

"I find sometimes the coin one wants isn't gold," he whispered into her ear. Ok, every hair was now standing on end at the back of her neck, how he did that she would never know. Emma looked over her shoulder just in time to see him do something absolutely _sinful_ with his tongue and just barely managed to hide how her breath hitched. Looks like the one he was giving her at this moment should be fucking illegal.

"What brand of coin would convince you to take me in dear Emma?" he asked in a whisper. Well… Emma had just been a little disappointed at her lack of compan- NO! She would not be seduced by his stupid sexy tricks and his stupid sexy face! There was no way in hell he wasn't up to something, he was too… too… he wasn't coming in!

"A new dryer, better get on it," Emma said brightly, making him frown - obviously not the response he'd hoped for.

"Tell Granny to put your room on my tab," Emma offered as he pulled his hand back, she did sort of owe him that at the very least. She unlocked her door and bent down to pick up the paper bag of groceries, only to see Hook had already snatched it from the floor.

"Allow me," he offered. Right, exactly how dumb did he think she was?

"I've got it, thanks," she said, reaching to take it back from him. He pulled it out of her reach.

"I insist," he said innocently "my honour as a gentleman demands it."

"Yeah, cause the 'gentleman' just wants to help, not you know, get through the door," Emma replied, as if the 'gentleman' part was questionable "nice try Hook." She reached for the bag again and once more Killian pulled it out of her reach, grinning. Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Hand it over war amps," she growled, making a quicker grab for it.

"Ah, more sweet endearments!" Hook laughed, easily evading her attempt to snag it from him. "I think your soft spot is showing Swan."

"So that's your plan? Hold my groceries hostage?" she asked with a wry expression. Sadly he'd grabbed the bag with the wine, so it actually might work.

"If you ever wish to see the contents of this brown bag again," he said in a playfully dire tone "you'll have to invite me in for a spell."

"Extortionist."

"Pirate," he corrected her, winking. Emma sighed, reluctantly looking behind her to the open door. She looked back as if about to concede, then her eyes locked on to something behind him and her expression suddenly turned to surprised.

"David what are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief.

Killian almost cursed under his breath, her parents must have bloody magical radar when it came to him. He turned to look back, the savvy mixture of placating words and smartass remarks already running through his head. However his eyes saw nothing but the empty hall behind him. He was confused for a second until he felt Emma tear the bag from his unsuspecting arms.

_That little minx- _

He whipped his head back just in time to see Emma had run inside and was already trying to slam the door behind her.

_Oh no you don__'__t love-_

Without thinking he put his foot forward to keep the door wedged open. His miscalculation in that, of course, was not expecting how hard she'd attempted to close said door.

_**WHAM!**_

"Bloody_ hell_!"

The door bounced off his foot, flinging it back open as Killian reeled back in pain. Emma watched as he hopped on his good foot, grabbing at his ankle as his back hit the wall and he slid to the floor cursing violently.

"What did you do that for!?" she demanded in alarm, quickly putting both bags on the floor and making towards him.

"Think that's my line love," Killian hissed between grit teeth. Emma knelt next to him and gently examined his ankle, already feeling the heat in it as she palpitated the skin gently.

"You're an idiot."

"Ow! And your bedside manner is unparalleled," he retorted, wincing at her touch.

"Must be my motherly instincts," she answered sarcastically. "Ok, not broken, can you stand?"

"May… need some help."

Emma looked into her apartment and sighed, not exactly many choices lay before her - if she hadn't felt the ankle swelling she would have sworn to a higher power he'd arranged the whole damn thing.

"Well, you got your damn wish, come on," she sighed, putting his arm over her shoulder and helping him stand.

"Why Swan, I'm honoured you'd extend me your hospitality," he grunted with a crooked smirk while she helped steady him.

"You are _not_ staying the night, I'll patch your ankle and then I'm kicking you out to the bed and breakfast," she warned him firmly, helping him limp into the apartment.

"Of course love," he agreed, far too quickly for Emma's liking.

"I mean it."

"Of course love."

God, she could just choke him sometimes. _Smug bastard _she thought kicking the door shut behind her.

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma helped to lower Killian onto the couch as he tried to get comfortable in the plush fold out cushions.

"Mind the hook love," he warned her as she ducked her head carefully from under his arm, "wouldn't want to hurt you with it."

"You ever accidentally cut yourself with that thing?" she asked as he leaned forward and began to remove his boot. She watched his nimble fingers dance with the laces of his boot as he undid them, Emma had never actually spared a thought to how he must get on doing things with one hand. Seriously, how long it must have taken him to gain the skill he demonstrated now.

"A few times in the beginning," he admitted, watching her right back though she didn't notice at first. "almost took off my own ear trying to scratch an itch the first week."

"Ever think about getting something less, I don't know, sharp?" she asked, almost a bit mesmerized by the quick efficient movements of his hand.

"Wondering about those alternate attachments I offered Swan?" Killian asked, wagging his eyebrows. Emma jerked her eyes back up to his face at that.

"Why? Is the original not up to snuff?" Emma asked cheekily. Hook tittered at her as his grin widened.

"Emma Swan, it's going to take better double entendre's than that to seduce me."

"Damn, guess I'll just have to admit defeat," she sighed sarcastically.

"Nice try, " he said shaking a finger at her as if he'd caught her in some sly trick "but a lively lass like you never gives up on a challenge." He tried to pull off the boot but winced, the injury making the attempt painful.

"After all we both love a conquest do we not?" he asked, a spark of warmth in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I'm not your conquest Hook."

"Oh never Swan, but I do so love the idea of being yours," he purred in response.

"God, I should have left you in the hall," Emma muttered, impatiently kneeling down to pull his shoe free, a little harder than necessary.

"Ah! Damnit Emma!" he hissed between clenched teeth. Emma ignored him and removed his sock a little more gently, seeing that the swelling was becoming quickly noticeable.

"I'll get you some ice," Emma told him, standing to go to the kitchen.

"Seems all our encounters require a means to numb injury," she heard him grumble under his breath. She walked away shaking her head and he enjoyed the spectacle. Not lewdly mind you, rather he enjoyed watching how Emma always carried herself, like she was comfortable in her own skin and confident in her every move. A rare trait in any world, and he'd know, he'd traveled his share he thought while absently removing his other boot. That's when a faint sound caught his attention, piquing his interest. He stilled himself, listening more carefully for the very strange noise…

Emma opened the freezer and took out a bag of frozen peas, wrapping it in a tea towel before hitting it a few times with the heel of her hand to break up the bigger clumps. She'd help him get the swelling down and in the mean time continue her evening as semi-planned until he was good to go. Emma would cook herself some dinner, have a glass of wine, maybe she'd even paint her toe nails she thought as she returned to where Hook was sitting. Or rather where he _had_ been sitting. Now there was just an imprint of where he'd been moments before and his boots abandoned on the floor.

"Oh come on, Hook!" she called out, forced to go in search of him.

Carrying a bag of frozen peas around her apartment while looking for an injured Captain Hook, who appeared to be trying to engage her in a game of hide and seek - it _must_ be Saturday.

"Seriously?" she asked loudly, peering into the bathroom before continuing her search.

"What are you, nine? Get out here."

"Emma."

She turned in the direction his voice called out from and nearly burst a blood vessel - her room. She stormed down the hall and shoved the door open violently, ready to immolate him with her glare alone. Yet once more Emma found herself being pulled up short by the scene before her. She wasn't going to lie, she fully expected him to have some ridiculous scene prepared for her to walk in on, like him on her bed with a rose in his teeth. If that had been the case his ankle would have quickly become the least of his injuries. However instead of trying to beat him upon entering her room she found herself confused by the lack of one.

"What in the bloody hell is this contraption?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the strange thing before him. It looked almost like a sentry as it swept slowly back and forth on a pole, round blades inside a cage spinning so fast they disturbed the air violently like a small gale.

"It's a fan," Emma told him, like that should be obvious. She watched him stand there virtually on one foot in front of the fan pointed at her bed, a wary bafflement on his face as he carefully clocked its every movement. He almost looked like he thought it just might attack him while it swept from side to side, whirring gently. Emma sometimes forgot Hook wasn't exactly from around here, but still, it was just a fucking fan.

"Why are you in my room?" she asked, exhaling exasperatedly.

"What is a 'fan' exactly?" he asked, ignoring her question. "Is it a sentry of some kind?" What could she require protection for? She could have come to him, he would be a thousand times better than this twig of a 'fan' as she called it.

"No," she answered, sounding annoyed and amused all at once.

"Is it a weapon?"

"It's about to be in roughly ten seconds, get back to the couch," she ordered, pointing out the door.

"Doesn't look like a terribly effective one," he observed, reaching for it with his hook to prod the cage experimentally. "Creative perhaps, that does count-"

"It's for when I get hot at night," Emma interrupted him, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Now out."

He looked to her as if about to give her one of his straight from the heart of the sun smiles designed to melt a woman right to her socks, some innuendo almost certainly on his lips. However he didn't get a chance to deliver either as he was interrupted when his hook 'hooked' onto the cage of the fan. When he pulled his arm back he consequently tipped it over, and since he was mostly balancing on one foot, it took him cursing down with it. Emma watched him struggle to get his hook free for a full five seconds before she lost it.

"That is _startlingly_ unhelpful Swan," Killian snapped at her as she laughed at him, trying fruitlessly to yank his hook free, .

"That was _startlingly_ ungraceful Captain clusterfuck," Emma managed to get out before submitting to another fit of laughter. Another jerk meant to free him bumped his hook against the still moving blades of the fan with a loud clacking noise.

"_Emma!_"

She should really take just a little pity on him.

"Ok, calm down," she said, still giggling as she reached down to pull the cord and pop the plug in out of the wall. Grasping the cage in one hand and his wrist in the other she pried his hook free.

"Curiosity keelhauled the pirate Killian." She put Hook's arm over her shoulder once more and pulled him up for the second time that night.

"Oh wonderful, more pirate jokes."

Emma found herself helping him limp along all over again before re-depositing him on her couch and slapping the bag of pea's into his hand.

"That should bring the swelling down, think you can refrain from being attacked by any other mundane piece of tech in my apartment while I make myself dinner?"

Instead of replying with sarcasm he looked as if her words had piqued his interest.

"You cook?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, not much admittedly-"

"But you'll be doing so now?" he interrupted.

"Nope, next week."

"Bit late," he observed while ignoring the snark of her reply.

"I keep weird hours, besides I haven't eaten all day" she explained. His eyebrow inched a little higher, as if he didn't approve of her lack of attentions to her own needs.

"I was busy today," she said, sounding weirdly defensive at his wordless admonishment.

"Interesting," was his simple reply.

"Just stay on the couch and stop getting into trouble for five minutes," Emma ordered, shaking her finger at him. Killian held up his hand and hook in a gesture of surrender before she went back to the kitchen, smiling at her back. Five minutes he could manage, after five minutes he made no promises.

**...**

***Content Sigh* It's good to be back in the humorous flow of a story :D Much luvs you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Four minutes and thirty seconds later Hook was limping up to the kitchen island. Yes, she'd timed it.

"Wow, you almost made it the full five," she said, continuing to chop vegetables without looking up. "I'm moderately impressed."

"You've allotted me only so much time in your home," he said, climbing onto one of the stools somewhat gingerly. "The little time I have I don't intent to waste on letting you hide from me."

Emma started chopping a little more vigorously than necessary; _I am not hiding from him_ she thought, shooting him a glare. Killian didn't even have the grace to let his grin falter under the look.

"Yes Swan, you _are_ trying to hide," he said, like he'd read her mind.

"It's more commonly referred to as ignoring someone," she informed him, taking a large sip from the glass of wine she'd poured herself. "Until I can get just tipsy enough to deal with you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night love."

_Whatever helps you sleep at night __-__ meh, meh, meh, _Emma's mind childishly mocked. She was about to whip out another snappy reply when she suddenly realized she was making too much for one person. She frowned at herself, she never did that. Hook seemed to be putting this together at almost the same time she was, raising an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

"I like leftovers," she lied. His eyebrow arched a little higher as if to say 'reeeeeally.' Damn his fucking eyebrows.

"Unless... you're hungry?" she asked as casually as possible. His other eyebrow joined the one arched up in a look of surprise before his smile turned coy.

"Are you offering me a home cooked dinner with you Emma?" his tone of voice _so_ did not match the words he was saying, how the hell did he do that? The man was god damn innuendo incarnate, prophesied by flirt fucking prophets when the insinuation stars aligned; it made her want to slap the shit out of him because, seriously, _not fair!_

"No," she said quickly, looking down at the cutting board intently. Killian was too surprised by the pink flush that crawled all the way down her neck line to register her denial. He was on to something here.

"Do you always give such quaint flushes," he observed, leaning closer over the counter "over such innocent inquires?"

Oh he was laying it on thick now, words didn't really matter when his voice made every one of them silk.

"Ok, dial it down Casanova," she said, trying to look as bored as humanly possible without being asleep, walking away from him to scrape the diced veggies off the cutting bored with her knife into the hot skillet. She almost would have pulled the look off if she wasn't still blushing so damn hard. Wine, had to be the wine! C_oncentrate on what you're doing damn it!_

"Silver tongues have no power over me," she told him over her shoulder. Neither did impossibly sensual voices; Or come hither looks, or fucking flirty eyebrows for that matter!

"You are entirely too up tight love, you need to relax."

"That's what the wines for," she said brightly, turning to lean back against the counter across from Killian, saluting him with her glass before taking another generous sip.

"I can tell you from experience rum is a far more efficient at such a task."

"I said relax Hook, not fall into a coma," Emma smirked, throwing a pinch of salt from a bowl into the skillet.

"Ah, you're a lightweight then," he goaded almost playfully.

"Ha!" Emma snorted, grabbing a sprig of cilantro, "That's hilarious coming from you," she said, crushing the leaves in her hand before dropping them in as well. He did that eyebrow thing of his.

"Coming from me?" he repeated.

"Yeah, the pirate who got messed up on cough syrup," she paused to give him a thumbs up.

"Smooth show there ace, you're almost as hardcore as some sixth graders I know."

"I did no such thing," he said, sounding offended by the accusation.

"You booped my nose!"

"Then as far as I can tell, your 'cough syrup' merely made me adorable." he paused as he thought about that for a moment.

"Which admittedly I've not been accused of... ever."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she smirked, walking to the fridge and opening it.

"What is this culinary delight you've offered to share with me?" he asked, appearing intrigued by her work.

"Stirfry, and I'm not offering," Emma said shortly, grabbing a package of pre-cooked, pre-chopped chicken before kicking the firdge door closed and making to the stove once more to drop it in the skillet. He slid off his stool and began to hobble into the kitchen with her, was he physically incapable of just picking a damn spot and staying there?

"Stirfry," he repeated, inspecting the spices she had lined up on the counter. She ignored him as he used his thumb and forefinger to twist the lid off of a greek seasoning shaker.

"Can't say I've every heard of it," he admitted, dipping a finger into the shaker before bringing it to his mouth to taste. He made a face like he found the flavour less than pleasing.

"Seriously?" she asked, looking from him to the shaker in his hand.

"Water?" he asked, still looking repulsed by the flavour. Emma sighed, reaching into the cupboard above her to grab a glasss before filling it up in the sink for him while he continued to speak.

"Your whole world is one of the most exotic I've seen," he told Emma, as she put the glass on the counter in front of him. He snatched it up and took a quick sip, swishing it around in his mouth before putting the glass down and going back to twisting off the cap of another shaker.

"With no magic the people here have had to be inventive and flourish on ingenuity alone." He dipped his finger into the new spice to taste, seeming far more please by this one before simply moving onto the next.

"Where I hail from it would take years and impressive coin to collect this array of spices via conventional means and not magic."

"Fascinating," she said, as if it really weren't, "do you mind?" she asked, clearly annoyed as she screwed one of the lids he'd uncapped back on. He frowned at the taste of the latest spice and handed it to her as if he expected her to throw it out.

"Not at all," he said, tipping the glass back for another sip of pallet cleaning water. Ok, Emma was not putting up with pirate-tude today, not in her own kitchen she thought as she finished off her glass of wine.

"You might want to get out of my general cooking vicinity before I go hell's kitchen on your ass Hook." She didn't expect him to get the reference, but really she thought, pouring herself more wine, the point had to be pretty clear. He of course made absolutely no move to leave the kitchen but he seemed to be done test tasting her spice rack at least.

"Curious threat," he remarked mostly to himself. Emma rolled her eyes turning her attention back to the skillet to toss the sizzling stirfry, filling the kitchen with its mouth watering aroma. Out of nowhere Hook's arm reached over her shoulder with a shaker to generously add a spice he'd obviously found agreeable. Emma smacked his hand with the spatula and he pulled back with a yelp.

"What the hell?" she snapped, facing him with an incredulous look, tilting her head to try and see what he'd just dumped into _her_ food.

"Were those hot pepper flakes!?" she demanded, looking horrified at the generous amount now simmering with the food. His breath was in her ear a second later.

"Too hot for you Swan?"

Oh, that was _it!_

"For me?" she asked innocently, immediately putting Hook on edge. She reached for the sink and grabbed the spray nozzle before giving him an evil smile over her shoulder, resulting in him stepping back.

"I'm not the one that needs to cool down," she said, flipping the faucet onto full cold and aimed for Killian.

"Swan-" he didn't much farther than that as he was suddenly choking on a burst of icy water.

He stood there a moment with a stunned look on his face as he stood there as water soaked his shirt and dripped from his hair onto the floor.

"You were right, the wet look works for you" she said sweetly, grinning from ear to ear. Hook said nothing, grabbing the glass of water she'd given him. Before she could so much as blink he'd stepped over, raised the glass and dumped it over her head.

"Hmm, still better on you," he answered as she gasped and spluttered, now as wet as he was. They stood there for a second just looking at each other, Emma looking stunned and Hook holding that pirate mischievousness in his gaze. Emma tried to give him another burst but he grabbed her hand and tried to wrestle the nozzle from her so she couldn't spray him.

"Give it up love!"

"Gentleman my ass!"

"Say's the host to her guest," he laughed as he struggled one handed with her.

"Say's the worst house guest ever!" she retorted, trying to angle the nozzle out of his surprisingly strong grip and in his direction.

"You're so cute when you're fierce darling," he said, sounding both amused and sincere.

"I think you're adorable unconscious," she threatened him, even though she was illogically trying to fight a smile at the same time. That's about where the struggled abruptly ended as their struggles tore the nozzle off the hose, splashing them both with a torrent of the built up water. Emma cursed as she quickly reached back to the sink and shut it off. They just looked at each other, both now completely soaked, blinking at one another. With such a look of startled look on Killian's face, the whole event so ridiculous with both of them soaking wet and dripping on the kitchen floor; the stirfry bubbling away so normally that Emma couldn't help it - she giggled. She slapped a hand over her mouth and tried to keep it in.

"No damn it," she said after a moment, pointing a finger at him, "I'm angry with you, you're a pain in the ass," she told him, desperately trying to keep the bubble of laughter growing in her under control.

"I'm angry damn it," she stated again, her laughter filling her eyes even as she tried to look mad. He was constantly getting in the way and trying to annoy her and she was angry! Killian started to smirk as he watched her struggle to give him an angry look, amusement making her lips twitch.

"Of course," he said, wiping water from his face and smoothing his hair back, "is there a corner you wish for me to stand in for another five minutes?" he asked innocently. Like that Emma was undone, serious facade shattering as she bust out laughing.

"You bastard," she said, watching him grin at her as she tried to catch her breath. She sighed wiping at her eyes before throwing him a tea-towel.

"You're helping me clean this up."

**...**

**It's been a bit of a shitty month for me, so it was really nice to have this piece waiting in the wings for me to work on :D **  
**Sorry about the wait, hope you guys enjoyed it. Much Luvs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My muse sort of took the reins away from me and ran away with this part, hope you guys still enjoy it!**

**...**

Emma slid a plate in front of Killian as he ruffled the towel she'd given him through his hair to dry it. His leather coat now hung in the bathroom with his shirt to dry, wearing a white dress shirt that David had left behind. She had to admit, he wore white well, almost better than he wore black, the casual clothing and mussed wet hair creating a carefree and almost more inviting air about him.

"Ah, so we _will _be sharing a meal," he smirked, putting the towel on the stool beside him,"my reward for helping with the mess?"

"Despite my efforts to save it, you may have ruined my dinner with that hot pepper flakes crap. If so you get to choke it down first," she told him as she climbed onto the stool across the table from him. She'd quickly brushed out her wet blond hair, her towel draped over her shoulders and wearing a dry black tank top. Even in her casual drab and damp tussled hair she managed to look more tempting than before, Killian didn't know how she did it. Emma saluted him with her now third glass of wine.

"Bon appetit," she smirked, taking a sip.

He looked down at the dish with a sudden measure of wariness, Emma just watched him.

"Something the matter captain?" she asked innocently when he still hadn't touched his fork. He glanced at her again and even in her casual drab clothing she managed to look suddenly infinitely more wicked than she had only moments ago; Killian wasn't entirely sure how she did that either.

"Of course not," he answered smoothly, picking up his fork. He hesitated a moment as he examined his utensil, like he suddenly found it fascinating.

"Intricate work," he remarked at the simple grip lines etched into the handle.

"Not really," Emma said almost smugly, like she was enjoying watching his fruitless attempts to stall. At the lack of contribution to his observation Hook cast about for something else to speak on and seemed to come up empty.

"May I... ahem... have a glass of water?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly. Emma gave him her best innocent wide eyes.

"When you've already had so much?" she asked, gesturing to his wet hair and change of shirt. He narrowed his gaze at her.

"Can't handle the heat Hook?" she continued with that faux innocence.

"Who knew vindictive would sit so well on you Swan," he quipped coolly.

"Pot, kettle – kettle, pot," Emma sang back. Looked like that wine was starting to run its course. Hook frowned, obviously not understanding the reference.

"Takes one to know one," she clarified, nodding to him. He flashed her that heart stopping, bewitching smile.

"I think I could stand to become better... _acquainted_ with you darling."

"Ha," Emma snorted "Nice try, quit stalling."

Killian dropped the smile, obviously frustrated at being thwarted before grudgingly spearing a few sauce covered vegetables and some chicken. He held it out before himself to examine it as if wary it may attack him. Emma watched him expectantly, thoroughly enjoying the show, not yet touching her own fork. As carefully as someone else may have attempted to diffuse a bomb he took a bite. He chewed a few times before a strange look over came his face and he stopped chewing. Emma was almost positive the next second would be him spitting it out and begging for water.

"Oh gods," he murmured through his mouthful of food. He loaded his fork full this time and took the heaping bite in one go, chewing as delight filled his face.

"This is delicious," he told her. She just gaped at him devouring the plate of food. Emma was so surprised that for a moment she just watched him shovel a few more fork fulls into his mouth before laughing again. He'd made her laugh more this one night than she could remember ever doing for a long time. She picked up her fork and gave the meal a try herself and immediately began coughing as the hot pepper flakes made their presence known. She debated spitting it out but found after the initial kick it was actually, well, not unedible by any means but she was glad she had the wine to drink. All in all it wasn't fantastic but it was ok to her. She glanced back at Hook devouring his portion, convinced he was playing it up for her but quickly saw that he genuinely liked it. Emma found she was a bit proud of herself considering she rarely cooked and a bit flattered by his obvious high opinion of it. Her and Killian ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as both simply enjoyed the food and, though Emma wouldn't admit it out loud, the company. Half way through she glanced up at him just to see if he wanted anymore and found him gazing at her, chewing slower now as if trying to savor the food. His eyes didn't leave her, even when Emma made no remark and looked back down at her plate to continue eating. Finally when she still felt him watching her she spoke up, intruding on the quiet.

"Wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Emma asked after another sip of wine while refusing to return his gaze,

"Perhaps I'm just admiring you." She practically felt him shrug as he said it and Emma shook her head in reply.

"Perhaps," she said as she met his ice blue eyes, clearly not buying his answer even as she smirked, "but you're not, because you don't 'just' do anything Killian."

He raised an eyebrow, in such a way it was like he was inviting her to play some game with him, which did not surprise her at all – that seemed to be a theme of theirs after all. Though Emma would admit his next words took her a bit off guard.

"Too right Swan, I admire you as I attempt to divine a way to coerce another kiss from you."

Emma just blinked at him for a moment, she certainly had not expected that. She wasn't used to him being upfront about what he wanted from her.

"Is that so?" she asked in her signature deadpan.

"Indeed," he answered matter-of-factly. Well this was new

"Going to set about seducing it from me are you Casanova?" she asked sarcastically, picking her glass up after taking another bite of her meal. He chuckled as if he found the inquiry amusing.

"That goes without saying, but you've proven to be notoriously hard to seduce Emma, I'm speculating as to what method would prove most... effective." There he went again with that damn voice of his and his eyebrows, Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Gee, that's not insultingly calculating at all," she said, swirling her wine in the glass. "By the way do you normally woo woman via water fights?"

"Just you-"

"I feel so special."

"-and if desire alone were enough to snare you Swan I assure you I would have you by now, I'm terribly hard to resist." The conviction he said it with gave her two polar opposite urges at once, one to shiver, the other to glare. She felt like he was both complementing her and challenging her. They had both proved to love a challenge.

"The heights of your egotism continue to astound me."

"It's not ego if it's true darling. Either way you are a riveting puzzle and finesse is a must," he said with a nod, his tone oddly reverent; like he appreciated this about her, admired it even. They locked eyes, both refusing to look away as she sized him up and he passively allowed her, she was unable to see where he was going with this.

"You're being oddly forth coming about your plans," she observed, mimicking his raised eyebrow sarcastically.

"Intentions," he said

"Sorry?"

"I'm divulging my intentions, not my plans," he corrected as he wiped his mouth with a napkin before setting it aside, putting one elbow on the table and his head in his hand. His eyes roamed over her as if taking in some great sight whilst trying to figure out how to best capture it.

"Big difference," he finished, voice soft and strangely alluring. She was starting to see that he probably wasn't kidding when he'd told her he was hard to resist, he was very charming when he wasn't being annoying as hell. A part of her thought he should know better with her – charmers generally didn't do it for her. The other part of her thought yes, it might actually be working because unlike most 'charmers' she met, there was a hint of genuineness in him.

"Don't want to give up any tricks, huh?" she asked. His grin was sharp and more than a little predatory.

"Precisely."

"Planning, finesse, strategy – be still my beating heart," she said, mockingly placing a hand on her chest before returning to eating, "Sounds tedious, and you should know by now your tricks have no power over me." Tricks never did, "and neither do you." That part was admittedly a little iffy. On look at Killian's expression showed that he saw exactly what it was she wasn't admitting aloud, and though he made no comment on it she could almost hear him thinking _'is that so?'_

"If you're so very confident darling then perhaps you should play me for it," he suggested with a shrug. Emma frowned, a bit confused.

"Play you for... what exactly?" she asked slowly.

He slowly leaned forward over the table so that he closed the distance between them in such a way that Emma found it slightly harder to breathe suddenly.

"A kiss," he whispered, eyes hovering on her lips. Emma swallowed once before forcing herself to speak.

"Hey look, there are your hands." she pointed at the solitary hand under his chin, "let me play right into them."

He laughed at that, leaning even farther across the counter and closer to her, "Come now, you and I have a love of the game even if one of us refuses to admit it, it also solves the tedious issue nicely."

"Considering I'm kicking you out soon, it would be a short game."

"I believe they call that a lightning round Swan." Ok, where had he picked up that bit of lingo?

"My god, you never give up do you Killian?"

"On you love? Never."

Emma was silent, not realizing she'd begun leaning closer to Killian as well. He watched her watch him, her blue eyes entertaining the idea. He tried to hide how he held his breath as he awaited her answer, her indecision prompting him to give her some better lure to decide her.

"We can even play by any rules you wish to add," he offered.

"Ooo, generous," she said, tone very nearly teasing with that trade mark sarcastic edge to her voice. She hesitated a moment longer, a decision flickering to life in her dark ocean blue eyes. She put her wine glass down, a small crooked smile spreading over her face as she decided to make a bolder play then she ever would have normally made.

"No rules."

Killian found he couldn't speak for a moment, opening his mouth and then closing it.

"Beg your pardon?" he finally managed, eyes a bit wide.

"No rules," she repeated slowly, "consider it me giving you a fighting chance playing a game you can't win."

She continued to completely throw him off guard just when he thought he had her figured out, then she did something completely unexpected like this, egging him on whilst dismissing a freely given advantage.

"Not worried about the pirate playing dirty?" he asked.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it playboy."

"You see love, this is a prime example of why it's always going to be you," he told her, eyes glinting with that devil may care spark that burned right to his very core as he pushed his empty plate forward and stood. He hobbled as gracefully as he could to her as she raised her glass to her lips once more for another sip of wine. He tsked as he waved a finger at her, swiftly reliving her of the glass before she could stop him.

"Hey!"

"I won't have you blaming my victory on account of you having drank too much spirits," he told her, draining the rest of her glass in one go.

"On account of you being a gentleman?" Emma asked, sourly watching him finish her glass.

"As I told you once before my love, I just like a fair fight," he told her, filling the glass again and draining it just as he had the first.

"Mooch," she muttered.

"Evening us up Swan, after all even footing is only good form," he told her. Emma tilted her head to the side.

"Hmmm, but will it be good enough?" The question almost sounded like a dare and that spark in his eyes grew more evident in his grin though she could have swore his expression didn't change a bit.

"One way to find out love," he said, handing her back the empty glass.

"Then lay out the game and bring it on cabin boy."

**...**

**Well, I don't know where my muse is going with this one - that's new, hahaha. Leave me a review and let me know what you think and if you have any fun idea's for the next chapter let me know, I might draw from you guys :) much luvs, have a good week!**


End file.
